Price of a Babysitter
by supergirl3684
Summary: Live free or Die Hard When John’s away Matt decides to play…and pays the consequences. WARNING: Includes Corporal Punishment


**PRICE OF A BABYSITTER**

_**SUMMARY: When John's away Matt decides to play…and pays the consequences. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own….**_

_**WRITTEN FOR: KlairI, thanks for the push I needed and most importantly thanks for listening to me when I needed someone to talk to about this piece! I hope you like….**_

_**A/N: Alright all, thanks to KlairI I was FINALLY able to get this fic written! Hopefully my muse will allow me to write some CSI:NY or Criminal Minds now! :D **_

_**A/N2: I'm not sure it's my best work and McClain is out of character at the end. For that I apologize, I always seem to forget how difficult these characters can be to write!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Prologue: **

"So how's the kid doing?" A tall, heavy set man asked the detective.

"He's doing," The detective answered with a smirk.

"The prosecutor asked me to pass to you that they are suspending his license for two years," The Captain informed his subordinate, "Was going to be more but I told them he was living with you."

"Makes me all warm inside," McClain rolled his eyes. "So is that all?"

"Yup, I told them he was seeing someone; figured that's what sealed the deal," The man shrugged, "Surprised you haven't killed him yet."

"He's a good kid," McClain admitted, a little bit of shock in his voice.

"Don't forget to get a babysitter for next month," The humor showed in the superior's tone, "Night John."

"Night sir," The reply was thoughtful as the detective toyed briefly with the idea of a babysitter before dismissing the idea; Matt was old enough to take care of himself. Besides, he'd only be gone for a couple nights…what could wrong?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

John McClain looked around his living room and could feel the vein in his neck throbbing. He uncharacteristically fought down the urge to go into the guest bedroom and kill the sleeping occupant.

Not that it stopped him from going towards the room, only to storm back into the living room halfway there. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he was tired and knew that if he truly did go to the boy's room he would kill said boy.

To irate to sleep, the detective pulled out his cell phone and with no remorse dialed a number he now knew by heart.

"Dr. Matthew Jacobs," The man answered, trying to act wide awake. The fact that it was only 5 o'clock in the morning made the act hard to accomplish.

"He threw a party," The irate detective responded, not bothering to announce who he was, "Our house looks like someone blew up a damn bomb! I'm going to kill him."

"It's five o'clock John, couldn't you have waited a few more hours?" The man demanded, "I'm tired and it's my day off."

"You're tired!" McClain ranted, "I was in court for two days and then I get hauled onto case which is why I haven't slept for _36_ straight hours and now this! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You're the parent, you tell me," The doctor was starting to fully wake up.

"I'm not _his_ parent," Came the refuted reply.

"Not biologically," Jacobs agreed. "But John, you just said it yourself. You didn't say my house you said 'our house'. You left, you were supposed to be home in two days. It's been four."

"How'd you know?" McClain demanded to know.

"He called me," The answer came through a yawn. "He was upset that you might have gotten hurt. He called me again when he got your message. I'm assuming this is his way of telling you he didn't appreciate not knowing what was going on and being left home alone for so long."

"…" For the first time in his life John McClain had no retort.

"Handle it John," His friend ordered, "Just don't kill him."

With that the man hung up on the detective. It was only shortly after 5 in the morning and he was now wide awake.

"Wouldn't look good for my record anyway," McClain muttered to himself as he hung up the phone and made his way slowly across the living room, once again, and up the stairs and to his room.

For the moment he would sleep, it had after all, been a day and a half since he'd last done so. When he woke up, then he would kill, or at least maim, the occupant in the room down the hall from him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Matthew Faller woke up slowly to sun light streaming in his room. He rolled onto his back, noticing that by the feel of the sunlight it was already late morning. With little time to process the thought he looked at his alarm clock and took note that it was already 11:30 a.m.

"Too early," He mumbled to himself as he let his eyes start to close. Thankfully for him, his brain caught up, "Holy shit!"

He jumped out of bed, his hands grabbing whatever clothes they touched. He was in and out of the shower in less than fifteen minutes. He threw his blankets on his bed, making it at least look more presentable.

He rushed down the stairs barely stopping to take in, fully, the mess his guests had made. He rushed into the kitchen to grab a trash bag, not stopping to take in the figure sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice.

His mind was only on one thing. McClain had promised to be home by lunch which in that house meant, 1 o'clock p.m. That gave him an hour and half to clean the living room, rec room, his bedroom, and kitchen.

'Please, let me get done,' Matt prayed to himself as he started to clean the living room, 'I will never throw another party if you let me get done before he gets home.'

He was halfway done cleaning the living room when a familiar sent filled the room, causing his stomach to growl, making it known that it was hungry.

"Bacon…" Matt's voice trailed off. If he was in the living room cleaning and the smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen..."What the hell…"

Matt slowly made his way to the kitchen, a baseball bat, always located in the hall closet, in hand. He opened the door and for the first time took in the figure that was now cooking.

He smiled weakly, "Hi, John."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

John McClain was not a man of many words. In fact he only said one, "Sit."

He didn't show any emotion as Matt practically threw himself into a chair on the other side of the table, staring at him with real fear in his eyes.

It wasn't until the older man turned around that the younger realized that the kitchen, which hours before had been a mess of spilled and empty food and beverage containers, was now clean the way it normally was.

The younger man closed his eyes and didn't open them until a plate was clunked down in front of him and the word 'eat' was growled at him.

The late breakfast was finished quietly, neither man talking though for different reasons.

When the last bite was eaten Matt looked up, "John, I can explain."

"Not a word," McClain's eyes flashed, "I want the living room and your room cleaned in the next hour."

Matt scurried out of the kitchen making sure his backside was out of reach.

Watching the younger man's reaction McClain couldn't help but chuckle. He'd originally planned to chuck…err…calmly explain to the younger man that after three months of living together, it was time for them to go their separate ways.

However…the detective smirked. He hadn't wanted to make the younger man leave, not because he was starting to care, oh no, the reason was because he knew that, if given the chance, Matthew Faller would fall back on old habits.

Dr. Jacobs had stressed at an earlier appointment that Matt's demons from what happened were just starting to surface and it would be awhile before he was truly ready and able to care for himself especially as he'd had no real adult figures to show him how.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

As ordered Matt had the living room and his room, the rec room having been cleaned by McClain, cleaned within the hour. In fact, he'd gotten done with just enough time to wash up.

When he came back downstairs, the older man was waiting for him. "I'll be gone by tonight."

"Shut up and sit down," McClain rolled his eyes. He waited for his orders to be obeyed before standing up and over the younger boy, "My boss told me I should get you a babysitter but I thought you were old enough to take care of yourself for a few a days; a mistake on my part."

"If you'd just…" Matt was cut off.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" Came the demand. "Keep your mouth shut; got it?" The head bobbed up and down in reply. "Good, now get this straight. This is _my_ house. When I say no parties, I mean no parties. If you think of having another party in _my_ house, I will make sure it's that last think you regret. Got it?"

"Got it," Matt managed to get out. Oh yeah, he got it. "I am sorry."

"If you're not you will be," The detective crooked a finger, "Come here."

"What…" The boy's eyes went wide, "No way! I'm not a kid John! You can't!"

"You got to three," It was a statement, not a warning, "One…Two…"

Not knowing what would happen should the older man actually say 'three' Matt was up and at his side shortly after 'two' was out of his mouth.

Before McClain could pull him over his lap, Matt tried to bargain, "Can't we talk about this like men? I mean, really, I'm not a kid anymore and…oomph!" Matt stilled instantly when he recognized the position he'd been in once before, "John!"

"You threw a party," ***SWAT, SWAT*** in _my_ house," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "while I was gone!" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "When I left" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "I trusted that you" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "would follow the rules," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "that I left." ***SWAT, SWAT***

"I didn't OW!" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "have that many AH!" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "people over! OW!" ***SWAT, SWAT***

"And you think,"** *SWAT, SWAT*** "that changes anything?" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "I trust you," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "and you threw that trust" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "in my face." ***SWAT, SWAT***

Nothing more was said as McClain did his best to calm his temper while letting the swats continue to rain down on the upturned bottom. Truth of the matter was, it was the trust issue that truly bothered the detective. He'd put his trust in the boy over his knees and it was thrown in his face.

At that moment he felt exactly like the part that Jacobs had accused him of being to the younger man. With that in mind, he raised his hand and let it fall with more force.

"OW! John please," Pleaded Matt, his backside burning, he knew he'd be crying before long but didn't want to show that particular weakness in front of the man who'd given him so much already.

John continued to rain the swats down with the same force until he heard the first sob come from the boy.

"You are going," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "to have to _earn_," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "my trust back." ***SWAT, SWAT*** "And you _won't_," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "be staying," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "home alone," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "for awhile; do you," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "understand?" ***SWAT, SWAT***

"Y-yes," Matt cried out, no longer bothering to try and hide his tears.

With that answer he was righted and made to stand. He bowed his head, feeling alone for all of a moment before he was pulled into strong arms. He clung to the body before him, letting his guilt for his actions, roll off. "I-I'm s-sorry. I j-just…I-I want you to trust me…

"You're gonna have to earn that trust back kid," The reply was instant and honest.

"How?" Came the confused question.

"By proving to me that you can do as your told and follow the rules," The detective gave an inaudible sigh, "For now though, you won't be left home alone. If I'm allowed to bring you along, you'll come with me. If I can't then I'll find someone to stay with you."

"I…" Matt didn't know how to react. He clung tighter to the man, "please don't hate me."

Later he would feel stupid for those four words but at that moment he felt vulnerable and needed the reassurance.

He was pushed away from the arms and a callused hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I don't hate you." McClain was not one for being sentimental but he wasn't cruel, "I don't like that you threw a party and you took half your punishment like a man."

Matt forced his way back into a hug and it took until he was about calm before the words worked their way into his head. He pulled back, no longer crying, but face still streaked with tears, "Half?"

"You didn't think you were getting away that easy did you?" The detective raised an eyebrow.

"Easy?" The reply was squeaked.

"Didn't I tell you?" McClain ushered his young charge to his room, "You're grounded; no TV, no going out, no computer, no phone, and those rules that Jacobs keeps saying we should make, consider them made."

Matt could only stare stunned as he was deposited in his room and told he'd be staying there for the rest of the day. As he lay on his stomach on his bed he felt ready to rebel against what was said but…he could stay and for now that was all that mattered.

**EPILOGUE:**

When the next day came Matt was stunned to find a list of rules tacked inside his room. They seemed simple enough though he knew better then to go by looks alone.

_RULES:_

_Let me know where you are at all times_

_No parties_

_No lying_

_Keep your phone with you at all times_

_Keep your room clean_

_Finish your chores on time_

There were more but Matt was trying his best not to be over whelmed. The consequences were simple enough. He would be grounded or spanked. And yes, it was written on the bottom of the page, causing his face to turn several shades of red. McClain told him when he'd come down stairs that if he acted like a child he would be treated like one.

True to his word McClain didn't let the younger man stay home alone. The first couple times he'd been out of town, Matt went with him though he was often stuck in a hotel room. In the two months it took for Matt to regain the detective's trust he'd also been left with a…babysitter on three occasions.

The month long grounding had been harder then he'd anticipated. Having never been grounded before he hadn't known what to expect. When he was done being grounded and he'd gained the McClain's trust back Matt vowed to obey the rules. Only time would tell if he truly could.

**THE END**


End file.
